helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack of Diamonds
Jack of Diamonds is a Hello! Project Fantasy formed on December 13, 2016. It was formed with the 10 winning contestants from the girls on the show Fight to Debut Battle Royal along with 3 other girls bring the number to 13 members. All the members from the training programs all graduated that same day. Members History Pre-Debut Member Zhouji Aifuano was previously a soloist in China under the name Margaret from 2010-2015. She was under Cube Entertainments China Division. Member Woo Ahrin was previously a trainee JYP Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2014. On September 2, 2013, Han Yoojung joined the newly founded Fantasy Rookies as a member of its First Generation. On December 2, 2013, Kim Doyeon joined Fantasy Rookies as a member of its Second Generation. On September 3, 2015, Yamaki Kokomo joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member of its Ninth Generation. On September 5, 2015, members Yamagishi Fumiko and Funaki Shihori were added to Girls Division Kenshuusei as member of its Fourth Generation. On November 14, 2015, Goto Kako joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member of its Eleventh Generation. On April 3, 2016, members Moon Sejung and Yang Jia joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member or its Thirteenth Generation. On April 9, 2016, Eguchi Marie was added to Girls Division Kenshuusei as a member of its Fifth Generation. On April 14, 2016, members Bae Yungjong and Kim Sunghee joined Fantasy Rookies as members of its Ninth Generation. In 2016, their was an audition for 4th generation members for groups Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume. The members that participated in that audition were: Woo Ahrin and Zhouji Aifuano. Only Ahrin was able to make it as a finalist. Fight to Debut Battle Royal On June 14, 2016, Fight to Debut Battle Royal revealed its Second Season. The members that participated were Yamaki Kokoro, Moon Sejung, Yang Jia, Kim Doyeon, Bae Yungjong, Kim Shunghee, Yamagishi Fumiko, Funaki Shihori, Eguchi Marie, Woo Ahrin along with several others. They all competed in a chance to finally debut. On December 13, the final line-up was confirmed. 2016 (Formation) - 2017 On December 13, 2017 the unit was announced with its 13 members. They will release their major debut single sometime next year. On December 27, 2017 the group announced that they will be releasing a completion album featuring all of the shows songs and solo songs of the selected winners. It will be released on February 1, 2017. On May 2, 2017 it was announced that Yamaki Kokoro won't be participating in any events due to having sprained her ankle. On November 26, the group announced it's first studio album set for February 2018. 2018 On Janaury 3, during the groups release event for their first studio album, they had announced their plans for 2018. With it being their 2nd year active as a group they plan to release two digital singles and two physical singles. The first digital single is set for release in March, followed by a physical major single. They had revealed as well they 2018 might also be their bussiest year yet. Discography Studio Albums Mini Album Albums Completion Albums Singles Total Sales Count